Houston County, Texas
Houston County is a county in Texas. The population of the county is 23,732. Major roads US Route 287 US Route 287 Business Texas State Highway 7 Texas State Highway 19 Texas State Highway 21 Loop 304 Park Road 44 Geography Adjacent counties Angelina County (east) Anderson County (north) Cherokee County (northeast) Walker County (south) Trinity County (southeast) Madison County (southwest) Leon County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 62.15% White (14,749) 25.90% Black or African American (6,146) 10.34% Hispanic or Latino (2,453) 1.62% Other (384) 21.2% (5,031) of Houston County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Houston County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 20 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.25 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Crockett - 6,950 Grapeland - 1,489 Kennard - 337 Latexo - 322 Lovelady - 649 Unincorporated communities Allen Chapel Arbor Grove Ash Augusta Austonio Belott Burrantown Center Grove Center Hill Cooper Creek Cut Germany Givens Hill Holly Hopewell Mapleton Mound City (partly in Anderson County) Mount Vernon Pennington (partly in Trinity County) Porter Springs Ratcliff Refuge San Pedro Sand Ridge Shady Grove Smith Grove Tadmor Volga Weches Weldon Wheeler Springs Ghost towns Antioch Coltharp Elkins Pearson's Chapel Pleasant Hill Prairie Point Randolph Shiloh Stubblefield Climate Fun facts * The Crockett State School, a Texas Youth Commission juvenile correctional facility for boys, was located in Crockett, but was closed on August 31, 2011. * The site of Grapeland started to become a destination for pioneers around 1872, due to the establishment of the Houston and Great Northern Railroad Company. In particular, it became a crossroads between routes from Trinity to Augusta, and from Palestine to Crockett. Originally, the town was called "Grapevine," referring to the vines that had to be cut to make way for the railway tracks. * Houston County was the first new county created under the 9-year Republic of Texas on June 12, 1837. The original boundaries of Houston County also included all of present-day Anderson and Trinity Counties, and portions of present-day Henderson and Polk Counties. * Coltharp was founded by a store and mill owner who settled in the area before the 1860's (probably around 1857, when a post office was first settled there). By 1891, there were Baptist, Methodist, and Presbyterian congregations, a school, several mills, a gunsmith, and a blacksmith in Coltharp. A year later, a constable, 2 justices, and a doctor arrived in the town and had a population of 100. 5 years later, the population dwindled to 75, but jumped back up to 115 in 1900, the last time there was a population estimate. The town apparently was abandoned by 1946 because it no longer appeared on the highway map. * On July 14, 1945, a USAAF North American TB-25C (trainer variant) suffering apparent engine trouble crashed one mile northwest of Weldon, killing 11 passengers and crew. The airplane exploded into flames upon impact with the ground, scattering wreckage over an area of 400 yards. Category:Texas Counties